As a wavefield synthesis coding technique, a method has been suggested which performs wavefield synthesis coding in a spatio-temporal frequency domain (for example, see PTL 1).
Further, a method has been suggested which applies a high efficiency coding model which separates and codes a stereophonic sound into a main sound source component and an ambient sound component (for example, see PTL 2) to wavefield synthesis, uses sparse sound field decomposition, thereby separates an acoustic signal observed by a microphone array into a small number of point sound sources (monopole sources) and the residual component other than the point sound sources, and thereby performs the wavefield synthesis (for example, see PTL 3).